Mayhem in Magnaron
Magnaron Millions of years ago, Magnaron was the biggest intersection on Cybertron, which gave it serious strategic value, and because of that, nowhere else on Cybertron has seen so much fighting. Over the years, Magnaron was transformed from an intersection into a blast crater, a lake of toxic waste, a deep abyss from one of Unicron's pincers, and a lake full of Quintessa's water, a memento of the Quintessons' attempt to retake Cybertron. This, its latest incarnation, is the result of the structural stresses of the recent move to the Alpha Centauri system. The abyss, the lake, are no more, sealed by the compression of the crust. Instead, a huge but shallow depression marks the location of some of the fiercest conflicts on Cybertron. Overhead, bloody-hued Mia hangs in the starlit night sky like an ominous portent of violence to come. Contents: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" Sky Lynx Obvious exits: North leads to Northern Highway. South leads to Southern Highway. East leads to New Cybertron Highway . West leads to New Maintenance Center. Fly Vortex has arrived. Triggerhappy has arrived. Blitzwing says, "Roll call, ladies. Muster up and report in." Snowblind says, "Are you referring to actual fembots." Blitzwing says, "If the shoe fits." Snowblind says, "What are you requesting." Blitzwing says, "Inbound Magnaron. We're going to make it rain." Snowblind says, "Literally?" Blast Off says, "If you are referring to the Combaticons, then call us by our actual names." Snowblind says, "I'm capable of some weather manipulation." Blitzwing says, "Fire. Death. Destruction. Pain. Pick your favorite angry word and run with it." Snowblind says, "Anger is irrelevant." Blitzwing says, "If you answer, does it matter what I called you? Cut the chit chat and get your ass in the air. We're lighting off in 5." Blast Off says, "...Very well." With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Snowblind says, "What is the target?" Blitzwing says, "What has your target been for the past million million years?" Blitzwing says, "Is that a real question?" Blitzwing says, "Is this another traitor survey?" Frenzy says, "What?...is you quest??" Vortex transforms into his Black Hawk Helicopter mode. Ravage says, "Do we really have to play this game? Why don't I just blow up the bridge." MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" thunders through the sky, twin contrails streaking across for miles behind him. The MiG rattles off a series of radio communiques in quick succession to settle up command and control prior to going hot. Forces muster up on his position, and they begin to take the Mighty Duck formation as they do Snowblind says, "I'm asking what the specific target it." Blitzwing says, "Ravage, you set off ONE BOMB and now everything you see is bomb-bomba-bomb-bomba-bombs." Snowblind says, "Because my deployment against a high level enemy target would be irrationally suicidal." Ravage says, "I /always/ set off bombs, Blitzwing." Blitzwing says, "How about you watch the base for us. I'm sure there's some cybermice running around to keep you busy. Leave the heavy lifting to me." Ravage says, "Expect to find a present in your quarters tonight, Blitzwing." Frenzy says, "Oh man, the last time Ravage left me a present, it took me days to clean..." Blitzwing says, "Did you arrange something with Scorn for me? How kind of you." Space Shuttle flies in formation behind Blitzwing. Of course, he could fly (large) circles around everyone here, but he keeps his pace steady and matching with the others. The Combaticon has had to deal with a number of unwanted situations and spotlights lately, so for now he is content to just stay in the background. Nice and quiet and unnoticed. Ravage says, "You'll see." Scorn says, "If only you could be so lucky, dear." Blitzwing says, "Now seriously. Big boy work time." Blitzwing says, "Blitzwing, out." Ravage says, "He talks about big boy work and checks out. How so very like him." Blitzwing says, "Syke! I heard that." Ravage says, "And he's a liar!" Blitzwing says, "That one's for free." Snowblind says, "And one wonders why I eliminated my emotional coding." Ravage says, "And Swindle's worst enemy, giving away free things..." Sky Lynx looks skyward at the noise... Well, this looks just fine and dandy. The Autobot Commander grins faintly, his optical visor flashing as he checks his surroundings... No one nearby but Cons? Check... Full energon reserves? Absolutely... And there's even a Blitzwing, whom he is all too keep on getting a piece of. Oh, and a Blast Off. He looks over the shuttle, then turns his attention back to Blitzwing, taking a step to plant himself firmly. You are in the wrong area, Decepticons! Magnaron is under the guard of the Third Air Strike Division! Turn back or you shall be forced to taste the ground!" Sky Lynx lashes his tail. "And I shall be quite honest...I do not care either which way." Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Guarded. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" throttles and begins to descend to meet the opposition. The MiG's hailing comms array patches through external speakers that blast back at the shuttle-bird. "Ey bird brain! Last time /I/ checked, we were on ~CYBERTRON~! There is no 'wrong area' for Cybertronians! You might have thought this patch of dirt belonged to you today, but tomorrow - it won't matter. You won't be here." Blitzwing addresses his pack of predatory aerials. "Alright boys, let it rip! Staggered runs, don't let him even blink!" Blitzwing screams off, certain Blast Off will rocket off and take point, with Vortex bringing up the rear. 1 - 2 - 3. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" sets his defense level to Neutral. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Triggerhappy flies in behind Blast Off, eager for another chance to shoot things. Or people. Or just about anything. So when he spots Sky Lynx, he whoops and charges in right away, laughing maniacally without so much as a taunt or insult at the large dino-bird shuttle. Exchanging insults was fun, but shooting was more fun. ...Shooting is always more fun. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Shooting is always more fun! attack on Sky Lynx goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses Black Hawk Helicopter with his Shooting is always more fun! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Shooting is always more fun! attack on Space Shuttle goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes himself with his Shooting is always more fun! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Shooting is always more fun! attack on MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes himself with his Shooting is always more fun! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Shooting is always more fun! attack on Black Hawk Helicopter goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Shooting is always more fun! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Ah, Sky Lynx! Blast Off's sensors pick up the fellow space shuttle with a cool interest. He briefly wonders if Sky Lynx ever made it to the Horsehead Nebula, as per their last discussion, then shoves such stupid and possibly suicidal thoughts out of his cerebro-cortex. Blitzwing barks his orders and it looks like it's back to business as usual. Hmmm.... Blast Off watches Blitzwing veer off...what? ....Great. Just great. Well, he has no reason to disobey Blitzwing, and there are several other Cons here to provide backup against the strong Autobot.... so the Combaticon resigns to do his job- and do it well. It's what he does. Without saying a word, the shuttle swoops in to make the first strike! -And then Triggerhappy happens.... Fortunately, the Combaticon sees him swoop in and veeers off just in time, missing the wild attack. Muttering to himself, Blast Off arcs back around and is determined to actually HIT HIS TARGET. He uses this little thing called AIM- it helps! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sky Lynx with his Hello Again! (Laser) attack! Blast Off says, "Triggerhappy- have you ever heard of something called AIMing at your target?" Kickback says, "You know, most of us have names that are relevant to one aspect of our existence. Think about his name." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Aiming is overrated." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Most of the time, anyway." Blast Off says, "...I am surrounded by idiots." Black Hawk Helicopter swoops down following in line some distance behind Blitzwing and Blast Off to assist with the firefight and add his power to the attack. Hearing his orders, he dutifully tilts in to attack, "With pleasure!" like someone who hasn't been out in a fireright for a while. Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter misses Sky Lynx with his Chainguns attack! Sky Lynx is about to laugh as Triggerhappy blasts all the things (but him), but Blast Off's opening attack draws his ire. Growling, the Autobot Commander plants himself firmly, drawing a proverbial line in the sand. "You will all regret the day you drew my attention upon you!" He sidesteps Vortex, giving Blitzwing a smirk. "Too much of a coward to get into the fight for yourself? HA! Here, let me fix that for you!" The laser batteries mounted on either side of his neck come online, tracking the multiple targets as he opens up on them. "Four on one? HA! You overestimate yourself..." Combat: Sky Lynx misses Space Shuttle with his Have at thee vile villains! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sky Lynx misses Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Have at thee vile villains! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Black Hawk Helicopter with his Have at thee vile villains! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sky Lynx misses MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Have at thee vile villains! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Snowblind says, "The despair lessens when one removes one's capacity to feel." MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" looks on with satisfaction as Blast Off streaks ahead of the pack and lands a decisive opening blow against the space-saurian, despite internal sabotage by Triggerhappy. "Cool your guns, Nebulon-lover! Concentrate fire on the big, ugly white THING!" Blitzwing grunts in semi-irritation as Vortex breaks line and swoops in after Blast Off, gumming up the targeting vector that Blitzwing had been lining up. "Vortex, Triggerhappy, keep on point! Blast Off, you and I double back from the rear!" Blitzwing then dips and careens after Sky Lynx, snorting through his external speakers as the two continue to verbally spar. "Don't worry, Big Bird, you and I are gonna get to know each other REAL CLOSE-like!~" The MiG deftly equivocates the laser batteries charged with taking him down, rolling up and out of their line of fire and behind a building. But not before unloading his own personal salvo into the mix of weapons fire. "Hahahahha! WHOOOOOT!" Triggerhappy laughs, despite the fact that several of his shots somehow came flying back at him and smacked him in the afterburners. He spins out of control momentarily, his engines flaming. But this doesn't seem to deter him at all. "Mech have I been waiting for a good fight!" he exclaims. Transforming, he hovers in the air near Sky Lynx and takes shots at his head. Or, in the general area of his head, anyway... Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes Sky Lynx with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Sky Lynx with his Laser attack Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy can be heard whooping loudly and laughing. Kickback says, "And there's the 'happy' part of his name in action." Space Shuttle easily evades the attack and aelirons fold down slightly as he arcs back towards the Autobot, following Blitzwing. "Hmmm? What was that about attention, Sky Lynx? Were you trying to get mine? Then you need to be a better shot. Here, let me show you how it is done!" He watches Blitzwing successfully finish his shot, then takes one of his own. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sky Lynx with his Attention Seeker (Laser) attack! Blast Off says, "Yes...I see. At least he finally hit what he was SUPPOSED to hit and not one of US instead. There's a first time for everything, I suppose." Black Hawk Helicopter takes a hit in the fuselage from Sky Lynx during his last pass but he circles back around again, tilting down agressively as he spins to aim and dips back in for another go at the his adversary. Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter strikes Sky Lynx with his Wind Funnel attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Sky Lynx, making him less efficient. Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter 's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Kickback says, "This is why I like to work alone." Blast Off says, "Agreed." Blast Off says, "...." Kickback says, "And here you wanted to shoot me. We have so much in common!" Kickback says, "Incidentally I am not opposed to training. We all have to know how to kill one another, after all. Never know when you're going to get the orders from the higher ups to put down your friends and brothers in arms." Missiles, lasers, chaos... He's stationary, and as such does not make the most difficult of targets to hit. Just about everything, though, does little more than leave behind scorch marks along his armor. Oh, and make him mad. "You've made your choice, then! Fair warning, I will not go easy on you at all!" He takes to the skies and charges headlong into the fray, giving temporary priority to Vortex. Maybe because he just doesn't like the ugly Whirly-bird. At all. Or maybe he just doesn't want Bruticus showing up to ruin the fun. He spins, bringing his tail crashing down towards the helo's back. Err...rotors. Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Black Hawk Helicopter with his Tail Swipe attack! Blast Off says, ".... *Really*. (sounds a lot less than convinced) And what is that, besides working alone?" Kickback says, "You're the low man on the totem pole." Scorn says, "Work alone? Aw, Kickback, I'm hurt. You don't like working with me?" Kickback says, "I do, but I also prefer to keep my valuables safe and secure." Blast Off says, ".............. I am *not*. I simply work best alone, and as a space shuttle I tend to get the most distant assignments...which...doesn't always leave me "in the loop" of the Con social network, I will admit. But I am extremely good at my job and I am HIGHly valued!" Scorn chuckles. "Aw, don't trust me? Well, I don't blame you." Scorn says, "Though I do wish to speak with you soon, Kickback, should you ever find the time." Blitzwing's belligerent voice booms out from everywhere at once, echoing off the sides of buildings and wrapping back around to Sky Lynx for an attempted eerie theatrical effect. "Don't worry, we won't be EITHER!" The triplechanger continues to direct traffic, looping back around now that he is at Sky Lynx's rear to flank. The MiG's engines scream and the jet gives chase, sending short-range radio transmissions to those gathered Decepticons all the while. "Triggerhappy, cover fire for Vortex! Vortex, attack the belly! Try and find a weak point! Blast Off, another strafing run! Keep him penned in!" Blitzwing's own more conventional weapon systems come online, and a moment later spew molten metal by the barrel after the dragon warrior. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes Sky Lynx with his Vulcan Battery (Laser) attack! Space Shuttle has managed to stay quite aloof to this whole encounter- until he watches Vortex get hit by Sky Lynx's attack. A flash of anger rises up inside, because while the Combaticon shuttle is hesitant to admit it, he does actually care about his fellow Combaticons. So he has no problem following Blitzwing's commands. "Penned, plucked, and fried- just for you, Blitzwing!" He promises- and flies in rapidly, striking at Sky Lynx again. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sky Lynx with his Time to Talk Turkey (Laser) attack! Kickback says, "You are, Blast Off." Kickback says, "But you must always be realistic with yourself." Blitzwing says, "Stay focused, clowns!" Kickback says, "The moment you assume you are less or more than you are, is the moment you're ripe to be slaughtered." Blitzwing says, "We're just getting started." Blitzwing says, "Vortex, sitrep." Blast Off says, "I know that, Kickback. And of course I'm realistic about myself....But I am not sure everyone else always is. *shrug* They may just be jealous, however." Kickback says, "... Right." Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter sets his defense level to Protected. Vortex says, "I'm heavily damaged, about ready to go down with the next big hit.. hoped slowing him down would help. About to chaingun again." Blitzwing says, "That's what not following orders will get you, Vortex." Blitzwing says, "Next time, I'll do Sky Lynx a favor and gut you myself. I don't have time for that shit." Kickback says, "So why are you attacking Sky Lynx>" Blitzwing says, "Now fix yourself and pick up the pace!" Black Hawk Helicopter successfully manages to slow down Sky Lynx with a wind funnel attack but Sky Lynx still manages to meter out a deep thrashing from his tail attack. Vortex acknowledges the commander's orders, "I'll strafe for that soft spot, alright!" He swoops down and hides out of view for a moment to patch up while he looks for a good spot that looks vulnerable. "Right on it, Blitzwing!" Triggerhappy calls out, thoroughly enjoying this even though he is still on fire. This is actually the reason he's a lieutenant. The fact that he's willing to do things that most Decepticons would whine and complain about, or even try to avoid. He transforms again, flying behind Vortex with his guns blazing. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Sky Lynx with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses Black Hawk Helicopter with his Full-Auto Area attack! Blast Off says, "I suppose one could answer, Do we really need a reason?" Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter misses Sky Lynx with his Chainguns attack! Blitzwing says, "To ensure the Autobot's moral victory at Darkmount is short-lived." Blitzwing says, "That, and I need new decor for my quarters." Sky Lynx is caught under another hail of gunfire from multiple sides, and his attention turns to Blast Off, rolling to take a bite out of the Shuttle, since Vortex is occupied with his tail and all. "I swear, you lot simply do not know when you are out-classed!" Jaws snap, briefly, there's hardly the massive rending that normally would go into such a thing... He's got too much to pay attention to for that. As soon as he takes a bite at Blast Off, he's rolling to get a look at Blitzwing. "Still too scared to take me one on one, Blitzwing? I can't say I blame you... Might be the smartest move you've made in your pitiful existence." He laughs tauntingly, looking around... Slag, where did Vortex run off to? Oh, and then there's a Triggerhappy... ugh. He gnashes his teeth in mild agitation, rolling as the hiding Vortex opens up with that gun again. "You call yourself a Combaticon?!" Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sky Lynx misses Space Shuttle with his Eviscerate attack! Kickback says, "Ah, very well then." Blitzwing says, "I'll save you a tooth." MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's speakers crackle in reply, "Class? CLASS?! Big Bird, you're about to be taken to class!" All around Blitzwing, the other Decepticons rain fire down on the shuttle-bird - but the MiG continues on its path of destruction, undeterred by any matter of thrashing about, explosions, chaingun fire, or lasers. The triplechanger is focues. He because a dart, launched at near Mach 3 for the Autobot's window-visor. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" misses Sky Lynx with his Ram attack! Space Shuttle begins to feel a bit smug(ger)... he flies away after his last attack, sensors picking up Sky Lynx's attempted retaliation. The shuttle has to veer quickly to the side to avoid the bite but manages to do so without looking like it took too much effort. He continues to circle the big "dinobird" in wide swoops. "Out-classed? Please, Sky Lynx... you just proved that you are all bark and no bite. Blitzwing is correct- let us school you...in Hard Knocks!" Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sky Lynx with his Graduation Time (Laser) attack! Sky Lynx growls as he watches Blitzwing blast by him, and inadvertently flies right into Blast Off's crosshairs. His optical visor scans the area for the other two, but they're off-the-grid again, or preparing for something totally devious. "Fine, two can play this game." The Lynx transforms, engines kicking in to send him rocketing across the landscape. "You want to take me down? HAH! Fine, let's see if you can catch me." The shuttle drops low, skimming Cybertron's surface. Sky Lynx transforms into an exquisitely designed transport shuttle. Combat: Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx takes extra time to steady himself. Pass MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" sadly misses the golden opportunity presented to him, instead shattering through nothing but air as he passes harmlessly by Sky Lynx's draconian mug. The MiG recovers easily enough, spiraling out and around to clear himself from Blast Off's line of fire. Before the lot of them can regroup, Sky Lynx streaks across the night sky like a ivory comet, and Blitzwing growls. "So who's the coward now?" Muttering, the MiG stations off Blast Off's starboard side. "Alright, Blast Off. You're the only one fast enough to catch him. And I'm hitch-hiking." The jet moves to flutter just above the Decepticon shuttle, shifting modes and landing atop its surface as a tank. "Gun it!" Blitzwing transforms into a Leopard 2A6M tank. Black Hawk Helicopter takes great satisfaction at Sky Lynx's aggitation with the Decepticon group's tactics, happy about his sneaking strafe attack but maintains his distance from the fight for the moment to recoup before diving back into the battle but by the time he comes back around, Sky Lynx has pronounced it a race and races off, skimming away. "Running away already?" Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Leopard 2A6M takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Space Shuttle is startled by Blitzwing's command. "What? You can't be seri..." Then he sees Blitzwing is serious. Lovely. This will just be SO dignified. With a small sigh of his vents, he moves into position to allow Blitzwing "onboard" and then engages thrusters, working to catch up to Sky Lynx. As he nears the Autobot shuttle, he gives Sky Lynx a few laser blasts- to gain his "attention" and hopefully slow him down, allowing the Combaticon to come up beside him and allow Blitzwing to do whatever it is he has in mind. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Fearless. Blitzwing says, "Aaaand he's on the run. All pomp and circumstance." Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx with his Are We There Yet? (Laser) attack! Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx appears to have...outrun them all? HA! He snaps into a quick roll as Blast Off takes flight after him. "Come now, Blast Off...you should know I do not take kindly to these nuisances." The blasts hurt, yes, but they tell him all he needs to know, that the shuttle's close behind. And with Blitzwing on his back? It's like feeding him all the fun he needs. The Dinobird suddenly comes to a halt, spinning as he transforms and glowers at Blitzwing and Blast Off alike...this is certainly where everything has to come together... "I'm through with the lot of you. Time to make this charade come to an end. Get. Off. My. Battlespace!" Sky Lynx transforms into the wondrously phenomenal form of a Sky Lynx! Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Acetylene Blaster Area attack! Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Space Shuttle with his Acetylene Blaster Area attack! Combat: You took 18 damage. Leopard 2A6M utters a fierce growl through hull-mounted speakers, being washed over with unabashed pain dealt at the paw of the Autobot. Blitzwing, determined to down the Autobot, remains undeterred. "Fight through it, Blast Off!" Wow, does Blitzwing sound... encouraging? That's not... normal. With a steady stable platform, despite the barrage, Blitzwing's super-heated barrel whirrs to life and searches out the Lynx. "Blast Off, full burn!" Blitzwing hunkers down and activates mag-levs, heating coiled primbed for a Olde English naval broadside battle - substituted with space shuttles. Combat: Leopard 2A6M sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Sky Lynx with his 125mm Cannon attack! Space Shuttle is hit with what feels like a blast of fire. Fortunately, he has heat resistant shields- but the attack is powerful and the effects are definitely felt. Parts of that heat shield flake off, burning, and fall far below. But Blitzwing barks words of encouragement and the Combaticon allows himself to be inspired. It will be so satisfying to finally show the Dinobird a thing or two about who really has air superiority. So after a shudder, the shuttle locks back onto course, thrusters at full- straight for Sky Lynx. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sky Lynx with his Top Gun (Laser) attack! Triggerhappy watches as Blast Off and Blitzwing get flamed by Sky Lynx's acetylene blasters. What's he been doing all this time, anyway? Probably just shooting at random things that moved. But the dino-bird's shouts and Blitzwing's growling catch his attention, and he comes flying back into the fray. "DON'T WORRY GUYS, I'LL SAVE YOUUUU!" He shouts obnoxiously. Fun gun time! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's I'll SAVE YOU! attack on Space Shuttle goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Space Shuttle with his I'll SAVE YOU! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's I'll SAVE YOU! attack on Leopard 2A6M goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses Black Hawk Helicopter with his I'll SAVE YOU! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's I'll SAVE YOU! attack on Sky Lynx goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Leopard 2A6M with his I'll SAVE YOU! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Blitzwing says, "...Triggerhappy." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Did I get him?!" Blitzwing says, "If you don't hit that giant white flying dinosaur, I am going to take Blowpipe from you and field strip him down to parade rest so fast you won't know what part goes where!" Blast Off says, "...I hate you." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Hey, I hit him earlier!" Vortex says, "A broken clock is right at least the two times I hit you with it.l" Sky Lynx grunts under the barrage from Blitzwing, taking a few steps back. "You fight like cowards, you realize this, yes?" He turns to go after the triple-changer, but Blast Wave's lasers draw a roar, and his attention... until Triggerhappy jumps in. Wait, that little pipsqueak is back? He blinks... well, he'll have to thank the little guy for the help later... First things first, he charges towards Blast Off, literally stampeding in to deliver a nice, hefty, saurian sized kick. "You heard me.. GET OUT! I will not hesitate to rip you to pieces and destroy any chance you have to ever fly outside of Cybertron's orbit!" Oooh, he's getting very, very angry. Combat: Sky Lynx misses Space Shuttle with his SKY LYNX SMASH! (Punch) attack! Leopard 2A6M utters a resounding OO-RAH! as that 125mm slug thunders into Sky Lynx's side. "That's it, boys! Keep it up!" Before the celebration can even begin, Triggerhappy returns and shatters whatever modicum of success the Decepticons had built. A few of Blowpipe's stray rounds connect with the shuttle-bound tank, upending him from the surface and sending him into free fall. Blitzwing shifts modes, and as the Autobot narrows the gap, the triplechanger reaches out with two steely ham hands, grappling for purchase on the saurian's skull. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Sky Lynx with his Grab attack! Blitzwing says, "Keep him occupied!" Space Shuttle is just about to reach his target when Triggerhappy happens, again. The Combaticon is so focused on his quarry that the attack blindsides him, tearing a hole through more of his heat shields. Blast Off wants to begin planning all the ways he will hunt down and destroy the Targetmaster later, but ...for now he keeps his focus on Sky Lynx. When the Autobot attacks, Blast Off grins (well, at least he would if he wasn't in shuttle mode...and if he had a visible mouth...) and evades his attack, yet again. "Come, Sky Lynx, I thought you were more civilized than that! You're not losing your temper, are you? I would be *so* disappointed." The shuttle does his best to harry the Dinobird, firing off more laser shots to keep him occupied and distracted. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. "Whoa, you're gettin' worked up, Lynx!" Triggerhappy chuckles. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you this riled up!" Suddenly, he speeds up and flies straight at the shuttle, his engines gunning it to full throttle. Yes, they are still on fire, and no, he hasn't stopped shooting his photon guns. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sky Lynx with his Water Off a Duck's Back (Laser) attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Sky Lynx with his Ram attack! Black Hawk Helicopter finally makes it back within range of the fight proper and takes a look at the situation, swings around and begins another round of fly-by hit-and-run strafing attacks at Sky Lynx! Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter strikes Sky Lynx with his Chainguns attack! Sky Lynx is really starting to hurt. The blasts received from three sides are doing their fair share of damage, rupturing a few of the external fuel and energon lines here and there. What's more, he has an ugly thing on his head! HA! He looks at Blast Off and Triggerhappy, giving them both a loud growl as, then smirks as he transforms and cranks his engines into overdrive. "You honestly think you have the upper hand here?" He picks up speed at a rather frightening rate, though, trailing quite a fair bit of smoke in his wake...and it's not from burning up the atmosphere. Seems the volume of 'everything' being thrown his way is taking its toll on his systems. Still, he's not about to let things go... Not while he's got some unwanted weight on his frame. "Play time's over, Blitzwing... here's your stop." And with that? He barrels himself headlong into a rocky outcropping, throwing himself so his own impact is cushioned by a certain triple-changing Cybertronian. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Blitzwing with his You didn't pay your fare! (Ram) attack! *MUSH CRASH* Reports Static crackles across the video feed, and after a moment the upheaval coalesces into something relatively discernable. The Decepticon, Blitzwing, fills the screen. He looks up, as if surprised to be the center of attention, and sets aside the pieces of a rifle that he had been cleaning while in the field. Blitzwing is seated in some kind of ivory cavern, polished stalagtites and stalagmites framing the video feed. Blitzwing begins with a forced golf-clap.* "Allow me to echo Ambassador Slyrg in congratulating the Autobots for their stirring - fruitless - and inspirational - pointless - victory against Darkmount." For a moment, Blitzwing pantomimes deep thought. "How does the saying go? No good deed goes unpunished." Blitzwing lifts his arms, open hands encompassing the width of the screen. The camera pans out to a wider field of view, and it is revealed that Blitzwing is not in a cavern at all - but the open maw of Sky Lynx! Triggerhappy, Vortex, and Blast Off can be seen pulling pieces and parts off of Sky Lynx's fuselage as the video plays.* From his seat on Sky Lynx's tongue-turret, Blitzwing points a javelin of a finger at the camera. "Autobots, come clean this $h!7 up. We don't ~litter~ on Decepticon streets. You have two solar cycles to come get this filth. And if I were you, I would hurry. The solar-buzzards are already overhead. And Swindle is here. ...I can't guarantee my constituents are as... honorable as I am." Blitzwing kicks Sky Lynx in the jaw from the inside, sending teeth careening outward. One tooth connects with the camera. It sputters and fizzles. The video feed fades to black.* "Let this be a reminder to you all. Stay off my lawn."